


Better than Sex

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Humor, M/M, cocktail ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is making a special drink for Jim one evening and Simon shows up for a surprise visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than Sex

Better Than Sex  
By PattRose  
Summary: Blair is making a special drink for Jim one evening and Simon shows up for a surprise visit. 

 

Dishes were all done after dinner and Blair excused himself to go make up a really nice mixed cocktail for the two of them. He no sooner got all of the ingredients down and there was a knock at the door. 

Jim opened it up and smiled at his friend and boss, Simon. “Come on in, what brings you over to our house?”

“I was in the neighborhood and thought I would stop by and say hello. Hello!” Simon joked. 

“Blair was just getting ready to make me a mixed drink, why not come in and watch him work his magic. He makes the best drinks. I told him I’m turning into a drunk. He’ll be thrilled to make another one for you.”

Simon walked up to the kitchen opening and smiled at Blair. “Hi, Sandburg. Jim invited me for a drink, I hope that’s all right.”

“Sure, the more the merrier,” Blair answered. 

“We’re going to watch you make this drink. It’s not that we don’t trust you, but we don’t trust you,” Jim teased. 

Blair laughed and began to build three drinks. “I have to make them one at a time, so be patient.”

He poured ½ ounce of Frangelico hazelnut liqueur, ½ ounce Haagen-Dazs cream liqueur, ½ ounce Grand Marnier orange liqueur, ½ ounce of Kahlua coffee liqueur. He poured all into a shaker with ice and shook it up, strained and poured into a highball glass. He then topped the drink with ½ ounce of cream. He handed the first one to Simon and said, “Enjoy.”

“Thank you, Blair. It even smells good,” Simon stated before he took a drink. 

Blair busied himself with making the next drink and handed it to Jim when he was done. “Cheers, man. I’ll meet you guys in the living room.”

And lastly, Blair made his drink and settled down on the sofa sipping it. “It’s really good, isn’t it?” 

Jim was the first to answer. “It’s delicious. I can’t believe how good it is. The ingredients seemed like they would clash, but it turned out fantastic. What do you think, Simon?”

Simon smiled. “I think it’s one of the best drinks I’ve ever had. What is this drink called, anyhow?”

Without missing a beat, Blair said, “Better than Sex.”

Jim choked on his drink and Simon laughed. Blair joined in with the laughter and asked, “So does anyone think it’s better than sex?”

Jim didn’t waste any time. “Chief, there is no comparison. I love this drink but not as much as I love sex with you.”

“TMI, guys,” Simon said as he finished his drink, still smiling. 

“I agree with Jim, it’s really good, but nothing can be better than sex.” Blair took their glasses and walked into the kitchen to make them each another one.

Simon looked over at Jim on the sofa and asked, “Are you sure you don’t want me to leave?”

“Simon, we can have sex anytime. It’s nice seeing you outside work. Blair makes me a mixed drink almost every night. This one is perhaps one of the best, yet.”

Blair came walking in carrying a tray with all three drinks on it. He handed one to each of the guys and sat down next to Jim to finish his. 

“Blair, this is a really good drink and I’m going to hit the road as soon as I finish. Then you can test out your theory,” Simon kidded. 

“What theory, Simon?” Jim wondered. 

“What are you dense? He wants to find out if it’s better than sex.”

Jim blushed and smiled at Blair. “There is no comparison, Chief. We don’t need to test a thing.”

“Simon, I would like you to call a cab, if you don’t mind,” Blair suggested. 

“Okay, I will as soon as I’m done drinking this. Thank you for the good company and the marvelous drink. It truly is delicious.”

“I didn’t realize how fast this drink works. I’m suddenly light headed and woozy,” Simon admitted. 

“We have a spare room in the office, you know,” Jim reminded him. 

“I might just stay over, if you two don’t mind.”

Blair smiled. “That’s fine with us. Besides, then you can have one more of these before we retire for the night.”

Simon held up his empty glass and said, “I’m all set whenever you both are done.”

“Simon, Blair is making me into a lush. Now do you understand?”

Simon threw back his head and laughed long and hard. “I’m one, also.”

Blair took the tray and the empties and went in to make the third drinks. Once he was done, he brought them out for Simon and Jim and handed one to each of them. 

“Simon, I bet you wish you had someone to test the theory out on, right?” Blair asked. 

“You better stop teasing me, Sandburg or I’ll be sleeping in the big bed upstairs with you and Jim.”

It was Jim’s turn to laugh. “I think it’s just about time for us to go to bed, Chief.”

“Wow, I’m impressed. It took three drinks to get you good and horny. Goodnight, Simon. The bed is all made up and you know where the towels and stuff are. Sleep well,” Blair said as he pulled Jim towards the stairs.

Jim was on a mission. He was going to show Blair that nothing was better than sex. And Jim didn’t care if his friend and boss was in the house or not.

 

The end


End file.
